


38 to the face

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i was pissed off so i wrote an argument between jaehyun and renjun loli was listening to 38 to the face by iamjakehill while writing this so that's where i got inspiration from
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 5





	38 to the face

"you aren't worth shit. it's pathetic to think i trusted you for that long." renjun spits, words dripping with venom. jaehyun smiles up at his former best friend, mouth bloody. "thought you were my family, you can burn. you're a little whore, huh? sucking yukhei's dick between classes?" renjun's hard stare falters for a moment, he was caught. "you didn't think i'd find out, did you? you're just a fucking slut, a pathetic, useless whore. can't go a week without a dick in your mouth. you're fucking disgusting, renjun. brush your teeth and we'll talk more." jaehyun got up from his fallen position on the ground, smiling and brushing the dirt off his pants. renjun is looking at the ground, eyes cold. his movements stutter for a moment before walking to the older, pulling him down to eye level by his shirt collar. "if you ever call me a whore again, i will personally make sure that your teeth will never be in the right place again." he pulls jaehyun's head up by his hair, "look me in the eye when i am speaking to you, you hear me?" renjun pulls his hair harder when he doesn't receive an answer. "i asked you a question, jung." renjun pulls jaehyun forward harshly by the jaw, "answer me. oh wait, that's right. you're scared ill bring up your little secret too, huh?" jaehyun cowers under the smaller's grip and brutal stare. the younger slaps the older violently across the face, his other small hand acting as a brace, making the pain more intense. "i asked you," renjun pulls him up to his own face. "a question." he says lowly into jaehyun's ear, voice smooth and cold as quartz. "y-yes sir." the title slipped out of jaehyun's mouth out of instinct. renjun hardly noticed it, luckily for jaehyun. "that's what i thought," renjun let go of jaehyun. "now, if you _ever_ call me whore again, i _will_ ruin your entire reputation." jaehyun nods aggressively. "tell me what you've learned, would you? memory's spotty nowadays." renjun pouted, sarcasm emanating from his entire aura. "yes, sir." jaehyun said, this time the title not slipping past renjun's sharp ears. stifling a guffaw, renjun manages, "sir? you really are his bitchboy, huh? he wasn't lying. he really got a good one this time." renjun finishes, cackling. "humour me," he hesitates for a second, recalling what doyoung had told him. "pathetic doggie? was that what doyoungie called you?" jaehyun huffs in defeat, dropping his head and shoulders. "i-it was. th-that's what he called me. a-and you said that if i ever called you a whore," jaehyun said the word 'whore' in almost a whisper, scared of the consequences. "again, y-you'd ruin my entire reputation, a-and make sure my teeth would never be in the right place again." jaehyun's eyes brimmed with tears, completely defeated. renjun laughed again, cooing slightly. "look at that, doyoungie really trained you well, hm? that's fucking adorable. i wish i could capture this to show him. wow would he hate himself for missing _this_." he wiped a fake tear, proud of himself. he walked over and patted jaehyun on the head before leaving. "wow i'm a sadistic piece of shit." renjun said out loud, chuckling to himself on the walk home.


End file.
